sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mystic Ruins
– obszar położony w pobliżu Station Square. Jest to miejsce pełne starożytnych ruin, które pozostawił po sobie Klan Knucklesa. Angel Island jest również połączona z Mystic Ruins, ponieważ niegdyś była jego częścią. Opis Wygląd Mystic Ruins to bagnisty teren, który w większości porastają bujne dżungle. Poszczególne części tego obszaru oddzielają od siebie wysokie klify. Oprócz tego Mystic Ruins łączą się z Angel Island przez jeden z górskich tuneli. Lokacje Station Area thumb|Mapa Station Area Duży klif nad zatoką, gdzie znajduje się dworzec kolejowy. Pojawia się tutaj kilku ludzkich archeologów, z którymi można porozmawiać. Ich siedzibą jest drewniany domek niedaleko jeziora. *'Station' – stacja kolejowa. Jest to drewniana konstrukcja, która prowadzi do solidnych torów, które przedzielają obszar na dwie części. Tory wbiegają następnie do górskiego tunelu. Znajduje się tu pociąg, którym gracz może udać się do Station Square. Na dole znajduje się wypożyczalnia łodzi. Po wejściu do niej gracz trafi na małą platformę otoczoną przez wodę. Po tym jak Egg Carrier rozbije się na oceanie, gracz będzie mógł wykorzystać tutejszą tratwę, aby tam popłynąć. Aby wyjść z wypożyczalni łodzi należy wspiąć się na górę po drabinie. *'West Cave' – jaskinia na lewo od stacji kolejowej. Na początku gry jest niedostępna dla wszystkich postaci, dla niektórych w ogóle. W konkretnych momentach gry część skalnej pokrywy odpada od ściany i ujawnia wejście do jaskini. Gracz może wspiąć się do groty po leżących przy wejściu odłamkach skalnych. Na końcu znajduje się wietrzny tunel, który zabierze gracza do Angel Island Area. *'Waterfall' – porośnięte trawą wzniesienie, w którym znajduje się jezioro z wodospadem, spływającym z klifu. Jezioro posiada różną głębokość, w zależności od miejsca. Otoczone jest przez piaszczystą plażę. Po prawej stronie pojawia się kamienna belka, którą można przesunąć. Spowoduje to wysunięcie się zza wodospadu innej kamiennej konstrukcji, do której przymocowane jest srebrne Jajko Chao. Zostanie ono wrzucone do wody i popłynie z prądem, aż dobije do brzegu. Gracz może je następnie podnieść i zabrać ze sobą. Aby wyjść z wodospadu można skorzystać z trzech półek skalnych, które wystają z południowej ściany. Wodę z jeziora odprowadza rzeka, przez obudowany drewnem kanał, który kończy się przy głównym klifie i wpada w formie kolejnego wodospadu do wielkiej zatoki. *'Truck' – wózek na torach, na lewo od jeziora. Gdy gracz do niego wsiądzie, wózek zamknie się i wjedzie do tunelu, który prowadzi do Jungle Area. Drugi pojawia się w East Cave i zabiera gracza do Mystic Ruins Garden. *'Windy Cave' – wąska jaskinia na prawo od jeziora. Pojawia się tam wejście do poziomu Windy Valley. **'Windy Valley' – wietrzna dolina, górująca nad Station Area. Można się tu dostać przez Windy Cave. Początkowo wietrzny tunel, który tam prowadzi, jest zablokowany przez deski i liście. Aby go odblokować, gracz musi przynieść wietrzny kamienny klucz, który pojawia się u Sonica, Tailsa i E-102 Gammy pod Warsztatem Tailsa. Klucz należy umieścić na postumencie obok, co uruchomi strumień powietrza na tyle silny, by zabrać gracza na poziom. *'Tails' Work Shop' – dwuczęściowy klif na prawo od stacji kolejowej. Można tutaj wejść po schodach. Klif jest dość szeroki i od strony zatoki otoczony przez płoty. Gracz może wejść po kolejnych schodach na długi klif, gdzie zaczyna się Warsztat Tailsa. Jest to mały, dwupiętrowy budynek z pompą ciśnieniową. Gracz może wejść na górny balkon, oraz przez drzwi na parterze do hangaru. Na prawo od warsztatu rozciąga się długi pas startowy, z palmami po bokach. Na lewo od warsztatu znajduje się skalna półka. Gracz może tam polecieć, aby zebrać emblemat. *'East Cave' – jaskinia ukryta na dole, obok Warsztatu Tailsa. Po przejściu przez tunel gracz trafi do rozległego pomieszczenia. Znajduje się tutaj wózek, który zabierze gracza do Mystic Ruins Garden. Po lewej stronie znajduje się boczna grota. Knuckles może tutaj znaleźć ulepszenie Shovel Claw. W grocie pojawia się Kiki zamknięty w klatce z reflektorami. Gdy gracz wejdzie do jaskini, wyjście zostanie zablokowane. Aby się wydostać, należy wykopać przycisk detonujący małpę ze specjalnie oznaczonej strefy w tej części jaskini. Bombę można następnie podłożyć pod klatkę z Kiki, aby odblokować przejście. Jungle Area thumb|Mapa Jungle Area Wielka dżungla otoczona z jednej strony wysokim pasmem górskim. Gracz może się tu dostać poprzez wózek obok jeziora w Station Area. Powrót do Station Area jest taki sam. Na początku gracz trafia na klif, z którego można zobaczyć całą dżunglę. Na dół można zeskoczyć, albo zejść po drabinie. Dżungla stanowi labirynt różnych korytarzy. W niektórych miejscach przepływają rzeki, a czasami pojawiają się powalone drzewa. Można tutaj także spotkać dwóch podróżników, którzy zagubili się w dżungli. *'Sand Hill' – ukryta, piaskowa jaskinia przy zachodniej ścianie dżungli. Wejście jest początkowo zasypane piaskiem. Tails może je odblokować, jeśli poleci na położoną wyżej skalną półkę i wciśnie przycisk, który zassie piasek. *'Ancient ruins' – starożytne ruiny umiejscowione w centrum dżungli. Jest to otoczony murami plac, pośrodku którego znajduje się starożytna piramida Klanu Knucklesa. Główne wejście stanowi korytarz przykryty głową węża, do którego można wejść po schodach. Obok schodów pojawiają się dwie posągi, z czego jedna jest ruchoma, a druga w dużym stopniu zniszczona. Świątynia posiada także tylne wejście. Oba prowadzą do poziomu Lost World. *'Lost World' – wnętrze starożytnej świątyni pośrodku dżungli. Posiada dwa wejścia: przednie i tylne. Frontowe przejście otwiera się tylko dla Sonica. Knuckles może wejść do świątyni przez tylne drzwi. W tym celu musi umieścić dwie kamienne statuy: złotą i srebrną, na postumentach z tyłu piramidy. Pierwsza statua znajduje się na początku Jungle Area na klifie. Drugą gracz musi wykopać z małych ruin, ukrytych w jednym z korytarzy w zachodniej części dżungli. Po umieszczeniu dwóch posążków w odpowiednich postumentach, otworzy się przejście w podłodze. *'Final Egg' – baza Doktora Eggmana ukryta na tyłach dżungli. Nie wszystkie postacie mogą wejść do środka, a niektóre nie widzą bazy w swojej wersji. Do bazy prowadzi metalowy most. Po wejściu do środka gracz trafi do dwupiętrowego, mechanicznego pomieszczenia. Pojawiają się tutaj dwie kapsuły: w jednej umieszczony jest Metal Sonic, a w drugiej inny robot przypominający Sonica. Znajduje się tu także stół warsztatowy, na którym Eggman tworzył roboty z Serii E-100. Na pierwszym piętrze mieszczą się dwa wejścia do poziomu Final Egg. Z pierwszego może korzystać tylko E-102 Gamma i są nim zwykłe drzwi. Sonic i Amy muszą skorzystać z alternatywnego przejścia. Są nim zablokowane drzwi, do których podłączonych jest sześć przycisków na ziemi. Gracz musi je wcisnąć w odpowiedniej kombinacji, tak aby wszystkie sześć było zapalonych jednocześnie. Niektóre przyciski wyłączają inne, co należy brać pod uwagę. Gdy wszystkie zostaną aktywowane, drzwi się otworzą. Na dolne piętro można zejść po schodach. Pojawiają się tutaj drzwi wyjściowe z Final Egg, przy których pojawia się tylko Amy, kiedy ukończy poziom. Drzwi te normalnie nie otwierają się. Dolne piętro jest przeważnie puste i pojawia się tu tylko kilka pieców przy ścianach. *'Big's House' – drewniana chata, w której mieszkają kot Big i Żabek. Chata zbudowana jest nad płytkim jeziorem, do którego wpada kilka rzek. Skonstruowana jest w dużym stopniu z drewna, ale w niektórych miejscach pokrywają ją liście. Pośrodku znajduje się drewniane łóżko, pod którym Big może znaleźć ulepszenie Power Rod. Aby je zebrać Big musi podnieść łóżko i zebrać znajdującą się pod nim wędkę. Na drodze do chaty, wzdłuż wschodniej ściany, znaleźć można także emblemat. W jednym z bocznych korytarzy, idąc drugim od lewej przejściem od chaty Biga, można znaleźć jedno z ulepszeń Lure dla fioletowego kota. Nad chatą rozciąga się także długa skalna półka, przylegająca do góry. Knuckles może tam zebrać ulepszenie Fighting Gloves. Angel Island Area thumb|Mapa Angel Island Area Angel Island połączona z Mystic Ruins przez West Cave w Station Area. *'West Cave' – długi tunel, prowadzący do głównej części Angel Island. Gracz zaczyna tutaj, kiedy wchodzi na obszar Angel Island. Może następnie wrócić, skacząc w przepaść. Na drugim końcu tunelu znajduje się wyjście na zewnętrzną część Angel Island, która biegnie wzdłuż gór i pojawia się na niej kilka skał oraz drzew. Z lewej strony otacza ją także niski mur. Dla niektórych postaci wyjście z tunelu jest zamknięte przez kamienne drzwi. *'Ice Cave' – lodowa jaskinia, która znajduje się przy prawej ścianie West Cave. Zablokowana jest przez lodowe drzwi, które otwierają się przez umieszczenie odpowiedniego kamiennego klucza. W środku znajduje się dość duże, niezamarznięte jezioro, a po drugiej stronie drabina prowadząca na poziom IceCap. Po lewej stronie, przed jeziorem, Big może zebrać ulepszenie Life Belt. **'IceCap' – zaśnieżone góry, do których przejście prowadzi przez Ice Cave. Sonic, Tails i Big mogą otworzyć drzwi do Ice Cave, umieszczając lodowy kamienny klucz na postumencie przed wejściem do jaskini. Po drodze Big będzie potrzebował ulepszenia Life Belt, aby przejść przez jezioro. Następnie na poziom można wejść po drabinie. *'Watch Ape' – Kiki zamknięty w klatce z reflektorami, który pilnuje małego kanionu po prawej stronie gór. **'Red Mountain' – wulkaniczne pasmo górskie. Wejście znajduje się po prawej stronie gór, prowadząc przez małą bramę w wąskim kanionie. Jest ono jednak zablokowane przez Kiki w klatce. Każda z postaci może go zniszczyć na inny sposób, aby odblokować przejście na poziom. Sonic musi zebrać leżące na pobliskiej skale ulepszenie Ancient Light, aby móc wykonywać Light Speed Attack który zniszczy klatkę. Knuckles musi podłożyć pod klatkę przycisk detonujący małpę, który można wykopać w East Cave w Station Area. E-102 Gamma może natomiast normalnie namierzyć klatkę i zestrzelić ją. *'Altar of Emerald' – zrujnowany, kamienny ołtarz położony na latającej wyspie po przeciwnej stronie górskiego pasma. Prowadzi tutaj kamienny most bez barierek. Na latającej wyspie znajdują się ruiny otaczające ołtarz, a także fragment dawnego kamiennego mostu. Na szczycie ołtarza umieszczony jest Główny Szmaragd, który w wersji Knucklesa może być zniszczony, pozbawiony kilku ostatnich odłamków, albo odbudowany. Lokacje z przeszłości Mystic Ruins pojawia się także w swojej starożytnej wersji, jako Adventure Field w wizjach Tikal. Pojawia się tylko w trakcie fabuły. Składa się z dwóch obszarów: starożytnego miasta Klanu Knucklesa, oraz Ołtarza Szmaragdów. thumb|Mapa starożytnego miasta *'Shrine of Knuckles' race' – bogato zdobiona świątynia kolczatek z wysokimi schodami prowadzącymi do kamiennej głowy węża. Jest to ta sama piramida, co w Jungle Area. Otoczona jest przez miasto, które w późniejszym czasie stało się bagnistą dżunglą. Pojawiają się tutaj różne studnie, piece wyziewające dym, a także domy w kamiennych blokach, przymocowanych do ścian. Po ulicach miasta przemieszczają się różne kolczatki, z którymi można porozmawiać. W zachodniej części miasta Tails może znaleźć ulepszenie Rhythm Badge. Przez zdobione drzwi na drugim końcu miasta można przejść do Ołtarza Szmaragdów thumb|Mapa Ołtarza Szmaragdów *'The Altar of Emerald' – górska kraina, która w późniejszym czasie odłączyła się od Mystic Ruins i stała się Angel Island. Prowadzi tutaj tunel w jaskini, który łączy się także z wejściem do miasta kolczatek. Gracz może następnie przejść po kamiennym moście nad rzeką pod Ołtarz Szmaragdów, który pojawia się w stanie nienaruszonym. Przez ołtarz płynie woda, a na siedmiu filarach umieszczone są Szmaragdy Chaosu. Na szczycie pod zadaszeniem znajduje się Główny Szmaragd. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Starożytne miasto Klanu Knucklesa 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure obszar Mystic Ruins zamieszkiwany był przez starożytną cywilizację kolczatek - Klan Knucklesa. Zbudowali oni wielkie miasto, oddzielone przez góry od Ołtarza Szmaragdów, w którym mieszkały Chao. Na ołtarzu znajdowały się także Szmaragdy Chaosu, oraz kontrolujący je Główny Szmaragd. Strażnikiem ołtarza i jego mieszkańców był Chaos. Wódz kolczatek, Pachacamac, zapragnął zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu, aby uczynić swoją armię niezwyciężoną i zdolną do pokonania zagrażających klanowi przeciwników. Jego córka, Tikal, starała się go zatrzymać, nawiązując kontakt z Chao i Chaosem, oraz uzyskując ich akceptację. Nie pomogło to jednak i Pachacamac oraz jego kolczatki zaatakowały Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Gdy ten płonął, Tikal i Chao próbowali pokojowo zatrzymać kolczatki. Zostali jednak zaatakowani. Tikal straciła przytomność w wyniku szarży wojowników Pachacamaca, a wiele Chao zostało ciężko rannych. Rozgniewało to Chaosa, który zabił kolczatki i mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu transformował się w Perfect Chaosa. Perfect Chaos doprowadził niemal do wyginięcia Klanu Knucklesa, ale powstrzymała go Tikal, zamykając go razem ze sobą w Głównym Szmaragdzie na kolejne lata. W wyniku tych wydarzeń cywilizacja kolczatek rozpadła się i z czasem obróciła w ruinę. Obszar zaczęły porastać dżungle i bagna. Dodatkowo od Mystic Ruins oddzielił się duży kawałek lądu, obejmujący m.in. Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Ląd ten zaczął być znany jako Angel Island. Sonic Adventure thumb|left|Egg Carrier nad Mystic Ruins 4000 lat później Doktor Eggman poznał legendę Chaosa i uwolnił go z Głównego Szmaragdu. Doktor założył także pośród ruin bazę w Final Egg, gdzie skrył swój Egg Carrier. Powstały tam pierwsze roboty z Serii E-100, m.in. E-102 Gamma. Od pewnego czasu w dżungli w Mystic Ruins mieszkali Big i Żabek, a nad klifem Tails, który wybudował tutaj swój warsztat. W noc w którą uwolniony został Chaos, Żabek połknął jego ogon i Szmaragd Chaosu, a następnie uciekł. Big wyruszył za nim również w pościg. Zniszczenie Głównego Szmaragdu wiązało się także z upadkiem Angel Island, która znów połączyła się z Mystic Ruins. Knuckles wyruszył na poszukiwania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu, aby odbudować klejnot i przywrócić Angel Island do poprzedniego stanu. W międzyczasie Sonic i Tails przybyli do Mystic Ruins, ale zostali zaatakowani przez Doktora Eggmana, który zabrał im pierwszy Szmaragd Chaosu i nakarmił nim Chaosa, transformując potwora do kolejnej formy. Bohaterowie zdołali znaleźć kolejny szmaragd w Windy Valley, a następny w IceCap. Stracili je jednak podczas walki z Knucklesem niedaleko jeziora. Szmaragdy otrzymał Chaos 2, którzy przybrał formę Chaosa 4. Bohaterowie zdołali go pokonać, ale Eggman uciekł z nim na pokład Egg Carriera. Sonic i Tails wyruszyli Tornadem w pościg za Eggmanem, a Knuckles udał się do Lost World by znaleźć tam kolejne odłamki. Nocą Tails rozbił się w Mystic Ruins, po tym jak Egg Carrier zestrzelił Tornado. W dżungli w Mystic Ruins udało mu się znaleźć czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, ale ten został połknięty przez Żabka. Lis zdołał dogonić uciekiniera w Sand Hill i zabrać mu Szmaragd Chaosu. Gdy powrócił w okolice jeziora, Big zauważył swojego przyjaciela i zaczął do niego biec. Przestraszył jednak Tailsa, który upuścił żabę. Big musiał dalej gonić za swoim przyjacielem. Tails natomiast posiadał czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu i mógł skonstruować Tornado 2, zdolne do pokonania Egg Carriera. Nieco później Knuckles i Big podążyli za E-102 Gammą do Final Egg i dostali się na pokład Egg Carriera. Następnego dnia ZERO porwał Amy do Mystic Ruins, ale Sonic chciał go odciąć. Nie zdążył jednak, przez ponowne przybycie Egg Carriera, który wciągnął ZERO na swój pokład. Jeż zaczął ścigać statek udając się na Angel Island. Po katastrofie Egg Carriera Big i Żabek rozbili się w pobliżu swojej chaty w dżungli w Mystic Ruins. Byli jednak cali i znowu razem, przez co wrócili do codziennych zajęć. Sonic natomiast rozbił się tuż przed Mistyczną Świątynią i podążył za duchem Tikal do Lost World. Ujrzał tam malowidło Perfect Chaosa. Nocą Amy przybyła do Mystic Ruins, aby pomóc towarzyszącemu jej ptaszkowi znaleźć rodzinę. Poszukiwania rozpoczęła w Final Egg, ale nic tam nie znalazła. W międzyczasie Eggman wycofał się do swojej bazy w Mystic Ruins, ale Sonic dogonił go tam i pokonał w walce. Eggman odleciał, a Tails dołączył ponownie do Sonica. W trakcie tych wydarzeń Gamma wylądował w Mystic Ruins i w Windy Valley zniszczył E-103 Deltę. Knucklesowi udało się powrócić na Angel Island z sześcioma Szmaragdami Chaosu i wszystkimi brakującymi odłamkami, dzięki czemu wyspa znów mogła latać. Znacznie później Eggman leciał przez dżunglę w Mystic Ruins, gdzie zaatakował go Chaos. Angel Island na powrót spadła do oceanu i połączyła się z Mystic Ruins, z powodu Chaosa i Tikal. Sonic odpoczywał w Mystic Ruins, ale drzemkę przerwał mu Tails, informując o wydarzeniach na latającej wyspie. Gdy bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Chaos ukradł Knucklesowi sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, postanowili znaleźć siódmy i zabezpieczyć go. Udało im się odnaleźć Tornado 2 z czerwonym Szmaragdem Chaosu, ale ten został im zabrany przez Chaosa. Bohaterowie opuścili Mystic Ruins, aby ocalić Station Square przed atakiem potwora. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood [[Plik:Mystic Ruins Chronicles Map.png|thumb|Mystic Ruins w Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood]] W Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Mystic Ruins pojawia się jako jeden z obszarów w grze. Postaci odwiedzają jednak bardziej bagnisty teren Mystic Ruins. Mieszka tutaj wiele dzikich zwierząt, a siły Klanu Nocturnus emitują toksyczne gazy do powietrza, aby pozbyć się żołnierzy GUN. Tylko Big jest odporny na ten gaz. W Mystic Ruins znajduje się także jedna z opuszczonych baz Eggmana, którą przejął Klan Nocturnus i uczynił więzieniem, w którym przetrzymywany był Knuckles. Shadow pojawia się tutaj także, gdy gracz zaczyna poszukiwać Eggmana. Sonic Forces thumb|left|Iluzja Mystic Ruins Mystic Ruins pojawiły się w komiksie Sonic Forces: Stress Test. Były iluzją, którą Doktor Eggman stworzył na Angel Island w ramach testów Phantom Ruby. Iluzja obejmowała starożytne miasto Klanu Knucklesa, oraz Ołtarz Szmaragdów z którego wyszedł Chaos. Gdy Knuckles i Silver pokonali Chaosa, iluzja Mystic Ruins zniknęła. Muzyka }} W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Mystic Ruins były częścią kilku konfliktów między Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, a siłami Eggmana. Ich przeszłość była również podobna jak w grach. Po Super-Genesis Wave stała się niemal identyczna jak w oryginale. Sonic X [[Plik:Mystic Ruins ep 28.png|thumb|Fragment Mystic Ruins w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Mystic Ruins były częścią świata Sonica, która w wyniku drugiej Kontroli Chaosu przeniosła się do świata ludzi, do zatoki niedaleko Station Square. Przeszłość Mystic Ruins była taka sama jak w grach. Obszar jest jednak bardziej zalesiony i dominuje w nim gęsta mgła. Doktor Eggman posiadał tutaj także dwie bazy, w tym Final Egg. Kategoria:Hub-Worldy Kategoria:Obszary